


The Puckerman Compendium

by MissChriss



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChriss/pseuds/MissChriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds that he's developed a thing for bad boys, and he just happens to go to school with the sexiest bad boy he's ever known, Noah Puckerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puckerman Compendium

Kurt was in trouble. He wants to scream at the top of his lungs. He thought what he felt for Finn was an intense combination of love and lust. Finn was child's play compared to the fire that burned through his veins when he saw Puck that day. Covered in sweat and vulgar t-shirt. Being dragged down the hallway by his ear. Coach Sylvester is fuming and Puck is wearing a smirk that he thought no one would see.

The coach's anger flattens Kurt against the wall. It bevels out throughout the hall and he is forced to let the wave crash over him. He has no idea what Puck did to incur Ms Sylvester's wrath but Kurt hadn't seen her this mad since Britney and Santana got a small collection of suspicious stains on her chair. They both had to do wind sprints for three hours while Coach circled them on her Segway. Of course that was well before the world learned how tacky and horrible those things really are. Whatever Puck had done made her cheeks flame red and her forehead vein bulge. It was the first time that Kurt had seen anything other than the stark white of her pale face. Puck was defiant as he was pulled down the hall. Unable to fully submit to being so humiliated, even if Kurt was the only one to see it.

When the pair pass Kurt he presses his shoulders hard into the metal locker behind him. Puck smiles at him, like he can smell fear. What Puck doesn't know is that it had more to do with the way his fingers are itching to leave long red trails down Puck's back that have Kurt clenching at the metal. Fear was quickly replaced by the kind of lust Kurt thought was a Hollywood invention.

Kurt can practically smell the heat radiating off Puck and his eyes widen as he feels all the blood in his body rush to his cock. Puck's eyes follow his blush down to the now fairly obvious bulge. His smile got wider.

“Follow the arrow, baby gay. I bet you're soft all over.” His tone was light.

Puck's chuckle was cut off by the Coach twisting his ear even harder and berating him about not using his mouth for something more constructive. As they disappeared into the principal's office, Kurt felt his breath rush out of him. His chest heaved wildly as he tried to hold on to the rush of hearing Puck call him baby.

By the time glee rolled around Kurt had found his equilibrium. Steady footing under the terrible truth that he didn't what to be one of those gay guys that pined for the unattainable straight boy. But then they happened. The bane of his existence.

White mother effin' basketball short.

They were hanging precariously on Puck's hips. The thin fabric caressing dark thighs and clearly advertising the fact that Puck wasn't joking about going commando. Thin lines of sweat traced the back of Puck's neck and disappeared under the his collar. Rachel wrinkled her nose as the musk that seemed to radiate of Puck and fill the room. It was the kind of smell Kurt wanted left on his skin. Puck's entire body was flushed with exertion and his calves twitched as his body fought against the cool choir room air.

“Geez, Puckerman. Reek much.” Santana's clipped voice poured ice water down his back and Kurt recoiled into himself.

“Whatever, San. When you ran through Coach Sylvester's gauntlet, they could smell you in Columbus. At least I don't reek of sweat and pussy.” It was the first time Kurt had ever heard Puck use pussy in a pejorative way. It made him smile a bit before he heard Santana huff and Mr Schue call the meeting to order.

Kurt was lost in the way the slick fabric would slide across sweat-slicked skin every time Puck would move. Not since the first time his mother took him to see the T-Rex had his fingers longed to touch something. He felt the pull and the feeling had him reaching his hand past his side until he remembered that this was something he wasn't allowed to touch.

In the background he heard Santana quietly goading Puck. Kicking the back of his chair, flicking his ear and pulling at the tiny hairs at the base of his mohawk. Kurt didn't know how he knew it but those were the three things you never did to Noah Puckerman. He would fuck your shit up if you touched the mohawk without permission and his ears were very sensitive. Kurt once saw him sucker punch a guy for accidentally brushing them when he was bent down tying his shoes. It really wasn't the guy's fault. He was just walking to homeroom but he got too close and brushed the top of Puck's head. Puck blushed for the rest of the day.

Kurt had just started to examine how in the hell he knew so much about Puck, when he had only really become more than someone to avoid in the hallway, that day. He's just about to admit to himself that there may have been a sexual fantasies or eight on the nights when Finn's earnest face and awkward limbs weren't doing anything for him. Maybe there was a sharp bolt of want that would rush through him as Puck pressed him against his chest before tossing him in the dumpster. Maybe he did park in the lot that made it impossible to avoid that bin. That he had a reserved spot in the lot on the other side of the school that he refused to use. Maybe he really did like Puck the way he never liked Finn. But then Mr Schue called him up for a solo and all hell broke loose.

Standing in front Puck like that was infinitely better and worse than sitting two seats down from him. He could feel the way Puck's eyes wandered over him and Kurt blushes a deep red. He's not sure if it's because of Puck gaze or the fact that Mr Schue is making him sing Adam Lambert in front of him. Please. Kurt loved the guy as much as the next music savvy gay boy but it was a bit much. The first solo he's given him in months and it's the one artist almost every other guy in glee had refused to sing. Kurt noticed that Schue hadn't even bothered to ask Puck.

Kurt gets to the part about working someone till they're totally blown when he locks eyes with Puck. His hips take on lives of their own and sway to the music. Sultry pelvic thrusts that he knows are going to embarrass him when the music stops. Puck refuses to look away. His hand moves to his right thigh and pulls the material of the shorts tight against his dick. Kurt can see the outline perfectly. The thick head pressing hard into the middle of Puck's thigh. His thumb rested right beside it and would flick forward to run over it every time Kurt's hips would cant in his direction. A small wet spot was forming and Kurt had to choke out the last verse.

The room erupted in applause and Kurt flushed with pride. Puck was smirking at him through half-lidded eyes and he pulled the fabric tighter until Kurt could see that Puck was indeed Jewish in the very practical use of the word. He was pulled out of trance by Santana's icy whisper.

“Nice job, queermo. I didn't know it was possible to make that song any gayer.”

Puck's eyes narrowed into angry slits but he held himself still until he heard the heated whisper that followed.

”Faggot.”

Kurt felt like he had been punched in the gut. His eyes slid to the floor until he heard the scrape of two chairs being flung by the people sitting on them. Finn had Mercedes' arms pinned behind her back as she struggled to attack Santana's face. Puck was deadly calm as he walked over where she was sitting. Everyone else seemed to be bracing for Puck to take a swing at her. But Kurt knew better.

In all the various ways he had cataloged Puck over the years, one thing he was sure about was that Puck would never hit a girl. That was like the third or fourth entry in The Puckerman Compendium. Right after would listen to Rachel talk about singing in the correct octave for three hours if he was promised waffles after and before the part about being a studly stud that studs while being epically studly or something like that.

Puck reached into his t-shirt and ran two fingers over his sweaty armpit. He smirked to himself for a second before wiping his slightly damp fingers from her cheek to her chin. She rocketed forward and managed to catch him under the chin with her Lee Press-on nails before Britt pulled her back.

The boys pulled Puck out of the room. The girls fought to keep Santana from going after him. It wasn't long before Schue got the room to calm down and they were left with the awkward silence that always follows people yelling. Kurt hadn't taken his eyes off his shoes and he could feel the way Santana was fuming. Finn clapped his hand on Kurt's shoulders as he passed him, muttering to himself.

“Rach, what's a baby gay? He kept mumbling about baby gay. Was he like trying to put a Jewish curse on Santana or something?” Finn's confused face was the kind of thing that used to give Kurt the vapors. Now it just made him long for the steady strength that he always saw when he looked at Puck. Like the entire world was behind him and fuck the idiot who tried to get in his way. That thought gave him the confidence to look Santana in the eye as he picked up his bag.

“Babe, you really oughta get that internalized homophobia looked at. Britt won't wait forever plus look what it's doing to your skin.” Kurt could hear the squeak of her tennis shoes on the riser but he kept looking forward. He squared his shoulders and fought the urge to cringe at the fact he used the word oughta.

Walking out to the parking lot made him feel like a superhero. Adventures of Baby Gay and the Mohawked Wonder. When he noticed that Puck's pick up was idling in the parking lot, waiting to make sure he got to the Navigator safe, Kurt started to think he could use that kind of sidekick.

**

Finn was gracious enough not to mention his near nervous breakdown to his father at dinner. The last thing he needed was his father taking a flamethrower to the next Cheerio's practice. If he noticed the quiet reserved way Kurt picked at his salad, he didn't let on. The rest of the family settled in for the nightly routine of Fox prime time and full fat popcorn with extra butter. Kurt retreated to the basement after the last dish was dropped into the dishwasher.

The quiet of the room only seemed to highlight the loud racing thoughts that were running through his head. That day was forcing him to reevaluate some things. The glow in the dark constellations on his ceiling left him feeling like he was missing something. Something he hadn't felt since his mom had helped him put those stars up. Since the hours they spent learning the correct names and collecting all their wishes, hanging them on the tip of each star.

Obviously he harbored a deep-seeded longing for Noah Puckerman. His bad boy swagger and cocky smile made Kurt want to worship at that alter of all things Puckerman. Without thinking, he had pushed these to the limit in glee that day. Puck was not the kind of guy that suffered unwanted advances lightly. The fact that Kurt currently had all his teeth in his head spoke volumes about what Puck might be open to.

Kurt shot up from his prone position. Wait? Was he honestly contemplating an attempted seduction of McKinley's number one hardcore verifiable grade-A badass? He wasn't supposed to like boys like that. He was meant to love those squeaky clean boys that hold the door open for you. That only know how to make slow love to you while looking deep into your eyes. The ones that wear Letterman jackets and give you flowers and kiss you on your doorstep quickly so your dad doesn't see.

Suddenly all those things his mom said were starting to make sense. He understood about the smell of boy on leather. The butterflies that settled firmly in the pit of your stomach and stayed there. He never understood why his mom always told him that bad boys need love too. That bad boys are just good boys that have more fun.

She must have noticed the way Kurt didn't like the Jason the Red Power Ranger. That he only liked Tommy the Green Power Ranger when he was fighting against the rest of the Rangers. That he quickly lost interest when he joined forces with the rest of them. Come to think of it, it wasn't just The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. His first epic crush was Raphael. The sai sword wielding hardcore Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. He has an aggressive nature and seldom hesitates to throw the first punch. He is an intense fighter. His personality can be alternately fierce and sarcastic, and oftentimes delivers deadpan humor. Still, he is intensely loyal to his brothers and sensei. .... That was Noah Puckerman to a tee.

With a Willow-style resolve face firmly in place, Kurt spent the next two hours standing in front of his closet. Picking the perfect outfit and mulling over his plan of attack.

Kurt Hummel wanted Noah Puckerman. Kurt Hummel always got what Kurt Hummel wanted.

**

Despite all evidence to the contrary, Kurt knew that sometimes simple was the best way to go. He loved elaborate outfits that highlighted extravagant pieces that were more at home on runways than a boy's closet in Lima. But he knew that he didn't want to be the peacock that held all his feathers out this time. This time he want to be the boy that had a gap in his tooth until he was nine. He wanted to be the boy that loved the feeling of warm motor oil on his fingertips. He wanted Puck to want him at his most natural because he wasn't sure if he could keep up the barriers usually so firmly held in place. Not when just the thought of loving Puck made him crave his authentic self.

When Finn saw him at breakfast, Kurt was pretty sure he saw him swallow his tongue. Sure, a plain white tee and stonewashed blue denim weren't his go-to choices but he still made them look good. When his dad mentions that he didn't run out of hot water for the first time in six years, Kurt casually mentions that he decided to skip his morning shower. He liked the idea of the sea foam body scrub lingering on his skin.

Standing in front of the main doors to McKinley, Kurt had never felt more naked. He felt exposed. He ran his hand through his hair for the hundredth time and pushed through the door, holding his breath. Walking in like this felt different. Sure, he got a few glances but it was nothing compared to the time how wore the corset into second period. He really didn't cause that much of a fuss until he made it to his locker. Mercedes Jones had the kind of gasp that could stop traffic. If you could shock that girl, no one was safe. She wrapped him in a tight hug as soon as he sidled up beside her.

“Sadie, I can't breathe.” Kurt managed to choke out.

“Sorry baby boy. I just got overwhelmed by all you're James Dean hotness.” Mercedes mockingly fanned her face. “ Got me all a quiver, baby.”

“You really think I look good? Cause it has to be perfect.” Kurt skimmed his shaking hands down the front of his t-shirt. The slide of cotton an unfamiliar feeling.

Mercedes rested bother her hands on his shoulders and locked eyes with him. “ Trust me. Puck's gonna love it.” She said with a smile.

“How did you know?” he whispered.

“What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't know?”

She looped her arm around his and pulled him toward their first class. By the time they made it to the door, Kurt could feel his stride right itself and his hips started to sway to knock against Mercedes. In this moment, they were walking a runway. Like they did every day before. It was what gave Kurt the confidence to make it through his day. Something he needed now more than ever.

Mercedes kissed his cheek before he made his way towards his desk. He clocked Puck noticing the tight jeans he was wearing. Puck's mouth opened slightly in surprise and his pupils dilated. Kurt Hummel felt like he was king of the world. How could he not? He just got kissed by the hottest girl in school.

**

Fortune apparently favored the bold. Mr Lazuris seemed to know that today was the day Kurt Hummel needed to extol the virtues of factoring exponents to the unwashed masses of his first period math class. The fact they were also in the off-site portable meant that they had one of those gorgeous old chalkboards. As he walked up to the board, Kurt couldn't help but put a slight swing in his gait. His manicured nails ran through the thick remnants of chalk and hisses lightly as he curled his nails against the hard surface. Long elegant fingers drummed lightly along all of his choices but finally settled on the brand new stick of pink chalk.

His fingers worked furiously to map out the problem. He made sure to deepen his voice and arch his back slightly with every completed step. He pulled back slightly and looked at his finished product. The problem was made for him. With his tongue peeking out along his upper lip he ran his coral tinged fingertips along the back of his thighs. Real innocent-like. Like he had no idea that his long fingers slightly caressed the contours of his perfectly displayed ass. Like the stripes he left on the dark denim didn't remind him of the slight redness he always saw in porn when some muscle queen got a bit rough with a twink and left the slightest hint of his presence on the other guy's skin.

“Nicely done, Kurt but I do see a slight flaw in your logical progression. I think that Mr Puckerman would be well suited to correct that. Noah, the board please?” Mr Lazuris' nasal voice worked wonders to quell the aching pit that was currently resting against the base of Puck's spine.

His back curled into itself as he heaved himself out the desk. His usual long strides were left behind for the slow shuffling of a man that was trying his damnedest to keep his dick from rubbing against the zipper of his jeans. Kurt's fingers brushed his lightly as he handed Puck the chalk. He jutted his hip out just enough to knock Puck off balance. Puck thought he felt the brief slide of knuckles across his waistband but everything happened too fast for him to be sure.

Puck's vision swam as he tried to figure out the mistake Kurt had made. His harsh breathing seemed to echo in the silence of the full classroom. His finger shook lightly as he raised the chalk to the board. The bell ringing made him fumble the chalk and it fell at his feet, crumbling into small pieces. Puck rested his forehead against the board, taking deep gasping breaths that were hidden by shuffle of the rest of class heading out. The metal lip that held the chalk and the erasers dug painfully into the ever-tightening bulge. With one last shuddered breath he turned to leave, only to bump into Kurt's surprisingly firm chest.

“Oh Noah, let me get that for you.” Kurt breezed as he sunk to his knees in front of Puck to collect the tiny fragments of chalk at his feet. Puck held his breath and wrapped his fingers around the cold metal behind him. Kurt's eyes kept flick up to his and the small tip of his tongue was running over his top teeth. Kurt sprung back to his feet and placed the chalk next to Puck's white knuckles. They locked eyes before Kurt raised his hand to Puck's face. Puck felt his eyes drift closed and his face angle down. Soft fingers wiped lightly at his forehead, forcing Puck's eyes open.

“You had a little something...” Kurt's voice trails off and with one last swipe of his thumb is turning away. Even from a distance Puck can make out the thin pink lines on Kurt's ass. Every inch of him wishes he was the one that had left those marks.

He doesn't see the corner of Mr L's desk until it's too late. The sharp corner manages to deflate him in a way that baseball, thoughts of his mother and the idea of Finn in a tutu failed. Of course now he still has to walk like a hunchback. It's just for a less appealing reason.

**

Kurt knows what hiding feels like. He'd spent his life learning all the ways it could be perfected. In all those years, he never thought that he would hide in his own house. But he really had no choice. First that thing in math class, then the slight tease that was science lab. That one really wasn't Kurt's fault. Mrs Bowman needed him to catch that batch of petri dishes. Sure he had ended up spread eagle across the desk but he had to lunge for them as she lost her grip. He refused to have a tadpole genocide on his conscience.

It was his decision to wear jeans that were as tight as his were. It was also a really bad idea to forgo any underwear. But how was he supposed to know that a heroic act was going to needed? The loud ripping at the seam of his jeans was certainly not his fault. Thankfully Puck's lab partner was gone for the day, so Kurt was pretty sure that Puck was the only one that saw anything that couldn't be seen on network television after nine pm.

He was the one that had to spend the rest of the day in sweatpants. It also wasn't his fault that the only sweatpants he had at school were the ones he wore before he'd hit his last major growth spurt. Sure, he looked obscene but he wasn't about to ruin his perfect attendance record because his junk was practically on display. Besides Kurt Hummel had nothing to be ashamed of in that department.

He might had rubbed against Puck a bit more than necessary during glee but it was just a tiny bit. Nothing too major. Also not his fault. Puck was the one that spent almost the entire class shifting in his seat and palming himself through his jeans. Seeing Puck sprawled on his sofa when he got home nearly sent him into shock.

That's how Kurt ended up eating his cob salad down in the basement and flushing various shades of red as he listened to Puck loud, real laughter drifting down the stairs. It wasn't until he heard the telltale rumble of a truck starting and the crackling of gravel in the driveway that he finally let out a sigh of relief. Now that was done, it was time for a shower and some beauty sleep. He would definitely need both.

Kurt's skin glows pink as he dances around the room. The cotton of his briefs lays soft on his heated skin. The music playing in the background masks the soft click of his bedroom door sliding into place and the even softer footfalls descending the stairs.

 

**

And if you have something to say  
You'd better say it now

Cause this is what you've waited for  
Your chance to even up the score  
And as these shadows fall on me now  
I will somehow

Glen Hansard's voice floated through his room and almost made him miss the squeak that always signaled someone on the last step. He gasped and turned towards the stairs.

“Puck... I thought you'd gone.”

Puck smirked before advancing slowly. Backing Kurt up against the wall behind him.

“How could I? This was waiting for me.” Puck quirked his head to the side and his eyes flicked over Kurt's face. He trailed his index finger down the middle of Kurt's naked chest to rest in the waistband of Kurt's briefs. “This is all for me, right?”

Kurt swallowed hard before nodding, his head gently colliding with the unforgiving wall behind him. His eyes widen as Puck hooks his finger further into his waistband and tugs the underwear down to his knees. Puck's bare foot moves up to push them the rest of the way down and his knee nudges against Kurt's straining erection. Puck glanced down for a second before pressing his lips hard into Kurt's. Forcing Kurt's head against the hard wall and letting his tongue claim one of Kurt's many firsts. The first of many he planned to claim that night. When he pulled back he saw the thin trickle of blood on Kurt's mouth and the way Kurt's heaving chest would brush his nipple ring, sending a jolt directly to his cock.

“That's it, isn't it? Want to be mine? Claimed? You always felt like mine. Do you have any idea how hard it was not to take what belonged to me?” Puck growled in Kurt's ear as his hand twisted just this side of painful through his hair. “On the bed. Lie on your back.”

Kurt did as he was told and he felt his skin flush as Puck's eyes watched him from the edge of the bed. Puck kept his gaze fixed on Kurt as he stepped out of his clothes. Kurt's breath hitched as Puck straddled his midsection. His hard cock pressing into Kurt's stomach.

“Holy fuck, babe. You've got cum-gutters.” Puck choked as the head of his cock traced the thick v-lines on either side of Kurt's pelvis. “Next time, we need an empty house. Tie you to the bed. All day. Leave you here covered in my cum. Waiting for more and having what I've already given you slide down into these grooves, right where it belongs. Huh? Whattya, think?”

“Noah...please.... oh god....please.” Kurt whimpered.

Puck pulled back slightly. He saw the thin lines of precum that painted Kurt torso and something inside him snapped. He pinched Kurt's nipple roughly before making him turn to lie on his stomach. He pressed his hand into the small of Kurt's back, forcing his chest into the mattress and his lower half to arch up. Kurt crossed his ankles and presented his ass to Puck. Puck's large hands pulled Kurt's cheeks apart and his thick thumbs toyed with the edges of Kurt's entrance. Kurt groaned loudly as Puck let a thick trail of spit fall into his crease. He blushed as his ass clenched, trying to pull Noah's fingers inside.

His spit slicked the way a bit and it wasn't long before Puck had both his thumbs inside of Kurt. His long fingers managing to find the same pattern Kurt had left there that morning. Puck pulled his thumbs apart and marveled at the way Kurt's body gave into him. He leaned down and opened his mouth, letting another line of spit fall inside Kurt's entrance and added more as he slipped his tongue inside Kurt briefly. Kurt convulsed wildly around his tongue and his fingers. When Kurt's hand gave up trying to keep him upright, Puck knew he couldn't wait anymore.

He lined his aching dick up to Kurt's ass. He gasped softly as Kurt pulled in the tip of his cock and gripped him tight. Puck grabbed Kurt's hip and glanced to his right. What he saw had him thrusting deeper into Kurt.

“Fuck. Look at that.”

Kurt saw them in the full length mirror by his bed. His fingertips clung desperately to the back of Puck's knees and he look completely debauched. Puck seemed to be mesmerized by the sight of them together. Kurt used this to his advantage and thrust hard back against Puck. Taking him to the hilt in one powerful thrust. He muffled his own scream into a pillow and groaned as Puck started a punishing rhythm.

Puck took him with a power he didn't know was possible. Each thrust rocketed pleasure up his spine and he felt himself unraveling more by the second. His toes clenched as he fought to hold onto his control. Puck's hips sped up and the force of each fierce thrust sent Kurt's cock ramming into the soft bedspread. When Puck pressed his body flat along Kurt's back he thought all the air had left his body. Puck sank his teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder blade and Kurt lost it. His ankles unlocked and he thrust into the mattress.

His legs clenched and his orgasm forced him to lay flat on the bed. His ass spasms and he pulls Puck in even deeper. Kurt felt Puck's body go completely rigid before he felt Puck harden even further and then he was filled with a heat he hadn't known had even existed. Puck half-thrust into him a few more times before pulling out and collapsing next to Kurt.

Puck falls asleep to Kurt mumbling about Baby Gay and the Mohawk Wonder. He can only really make out half of what Kurt is saying but it makes him smile.

Kurt vaguely remembered Puck pulling the covers over them but his entire mind is fuzzy. The next thing he knows the sun is shining and Puck is still sleeping beside him.

They wake up in each others arms and they're both wearing each others scent. They both think they could get used to having this kind of sidekick.

Kurt has another chapter to add to The Puckerman Compendium. He has the distinct feeling that it's just one of many more. But that's okay because Kurt has all the time in the world. A lifetime might just be enough to really get their history right. Luckily, they both have one to spare.

**


End file.
